All I Ever Wanted Was a Friend
by pokepoke1234567
Summary: The story of Foxy. There are a total of 3 stories in this series.


My name is Foxy. I never meant to hurt anyone, but every since that day in 1987, things have been lonely for me. I couldn't help myself; that girl was really annoying me. I swore I would never hurt anyone ever again. To bad the others don't feel that way. Bonnie just scares the night guard for fun. Chika loves the look of terror on their faces. And Freddy... He just wants to torture them. But me, all I want is a friend, but every time I run to that office, every time I get my hopes up, they just shut the door in my face. Sometimes I sit outside and hope they'll open it, but they can see me through the cameras.

It's like a curse. The others don't even like me. Not even Bonnie, she's the nicest of the three, but not to me. They think I'm weird for missing my past life. We weren't always stuck in these robotic bodies. Once we were all teenagers, and things were much different. I fit in with the others. Me and Jason, now Freddy, used to be best friends. We would always have so much fun hanging around the High School after hours; making fun of all of the teachers. I guess things change when you have the body of a robotic pirate fox. He still talks to me some; tries to cheer me up sometimes, but usually he just does what the others do; sing.

You see, the other's personalities change at night. During the day, they're all happy and joyful, but during the night, they're monsters of pure terror. But for some reason, I'm always the same, lonely Foxy. I stood up from my stool behind the curtain. I peeked my head out and glanced at the clock. It was 5:45 pm. Almost closing time, when the others changed. I saw the crowd of children and parents.

I sighed and remembered when I used to greet them in a happy, pirate voice. It wasn't all that bad back then, except the fact that I was forced to talk in the stupid robotic pirate voice. The others still had to speak in robotic voices on stage, but they didn't have to be pirates. I closed the curtain and sat back down on the chair that someone had thoughtfully left for me in the corner. At least someone knew I had feelings, unless that was just a chair that I had never noticed before.

"Alright everybody! I-I-It's closing time! Hope to see you t-t-tomorrow!" Freddy said to the crowd in that robotic tone. Oh, ya. And we were forced to stutter. I heard the crowd get up and leave. Freddy walked backstage to me. During the day we all look cute and friendly, but during the night, we look evil and monstrous, even me. That bloody look on my teeth , the crooked jaw, and the sharp hook on my right hand. Luckily I was left handed. Freddy walked over to me. "Come on Chris, try to socialize with the others. Who knows? You might make a friend!" He said, trying to encourage me. Chris was my real name. "Why aren't we friends anymore?" I said, looking up at him. He sighed and walked away, "Cuz you know what the rest of us are like after closing. I don't want you to get hurt. We all know how sensitive you can be."

I nodded and watched him walk away. I raised my hook in front of my face and grasped it with my hand. I pulled up and took it off. I saw the metal bones inside, but also the blood vessels, the muscle, and everything else a living fox body would have. I wondered if this was what the suits were like after our spirits haunted them, or if our spirits caused that. Either way, we were living animatronics.

I heard the tune that signaled it was 6 pm. I sighed knowing what was coming. It was the sixth night of the week. Usually, on the fifth night of being here, the night guard quits, allowing a new one to take the place of the old one. I stood up and peeked through the curtains, being careful not to let the camera see me. The green light that indicated the camera was operating was on, meaning the night guard was there. I heard a scream coming from the guard's office. 'Definitely a new one,' I thought. They must have seen my one, glowing, yellow eye in the shadows. I sighed and listened for anymore noise. I heard light foot steps running toward the exit, which was by the other animatronics. I knew it was the new night guard because of the pace and sound of the foot steps.

If the night guard was seen by one of the others, well, I didn't want to think about it. I had to do something. I ran out of the curtains and saw the person running down the left hallway. I jumped off of the stage and in front of the hallway. The guard let out a high pitched scream and quickly turned around back to the office. I ran after her. She ran into the office and closed both doors. I stopped in front of the window into the office and stared in, wishing she would let me in. She was a fox with light blue fur and light blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that said "Security" on the front and short shorts. I pressed my hand against the glass window and a tear welled up in my eye. She sat in the chair holding her knees close to her chest. I felt the tear run down my stained face. I felt another one fall, and another, and another.

I took my hand off the glass and sat in the corner by the door. I held my head in my hands and cried even more. Why didn't anyone want to be my friend? I guess I couldn't blame them, after all, I am a possessed animatronic. I looked up and saw Freddy down the hall; his glowing eyes still scared me after all those years. I stood up and starts to bang on the door. "Please! Please! Let me in! I don't want to be out here with them!" I begged, "Please! I won't hurt you. I promise!" I hated being out alone at night in that place. It gave me the chills whenever I saw anything move.

I stopped hitting the door and saw that Freddy was slowly getting closer. I heard the door open and I jumped into the room. I slammed the button to close the door right before Freddy ran in. I sighed, then noticed the girl; still paralyzed with fear. In my past life, I knew how to make friend, but that didn't seem to work anymore. I didn't want to scare her, so I went and sat in the back of the room. I heard a recording playing. "Oh, and one more thing; don't let any of them in, even if they beg and promise not to hurt you. Not that they will... Just don't let them in and you'll do fine!" The voice said, then the tape ended. The girl didn't look at me, she just stared at the wall in front of her. "P-Please don't kill me," she begged in a small, scared voice. I didn't know how to respond.

I looked down at the ground and she slowly turned around to me. I heard her get out of the chair and snowy approach me. I guess she thought I was asleep or something. She extended a shaky hand to my head and gently stroked my ear. It seems weird, but I felt it just like a normal, non animatronic would. I let my ears back and she jumped. I slowly got up without looking at her and laid down on the ground. I didn't want to go back to Pirate Cove in the dark.

I heard her soft foot steps cautiously approach me. She put her hand on my back and gently rubbed my cold, metal back. It felt good. No one had gotten that close to me in a long time. I turned and smiled at her. She let out a cry of terror and jumped back. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. Could you just rub my back some more?" I asked. She looked shocked, and I couldn't blame her. She slowly nodded and sat her warm, furry hands on my back and began to rub. "Ar-Are you gonna hurt me?" She asked cautiously. I shook my head, "I won't, but the others will." She looked at the window and screamed. I jumped up and saw Freddy pressed against the glass.

I threw my arms around the girl and turned her away from him . She screamed and punched me in the nose. I stumbled back, holding my nose. Like I said, I could feel anything anyone else could; pain, fear, anger, sadness, anything. I sat against the wall and took my hand from my nose. It was bleeding. I put my hands back over my nose to stop the bleeding. She rushed to me. "I'm sorry! You just scared me!" She apologized. I nodded and held my hand up to stop her from getting closer. "I'll be fine," I said. She sat next to me away from the window and looked at my body. "Are you an animatronic or a living being?" She asked.  
>"Both I guess. This body has both metal and living tissue," I replied.<br>"Do you have a name?"  
>"Just call me Foxy."<br>"Why aren't you like the other animatronics?"  
>"I don't know. During the say they're happy, but at night, all this happens. Even my looks change."<br>"How did this happen to you?"  
>I explained to her that we were killed in a robbery.<br>"We're you the only one that tried to stop the guy? "Yeah, but befor I could get the gun from him, I was shot three times in the chest and stomach."  
>"I'm sorry to hear that."<br>"It's alright. The only thing missing now is a friend."  
>"You mean you're not friend ps with any of the other animatronics?"<br>"Yeah. I used to be, but now... I don't know. Something happened to them when we died. They're just different now." "Hey, ya know... I could be your friend, if you want."  
>I turned to her and hugged her, "I would like that."<p>

I slowly stood up and looked out the glass window. They were gone. I sat down at the computer monitor and checked the cameras. "How do you know how to work the cameras?" The girl asked. "I used to work here... a while ago," I replied, "By the way, you never told me your name." The girl stood up and walked beside me. "My name's Sapphire," she answered. "My real name's Chris," I explained. I clicked through the different camera views but I couldn't find anyone. "That's strange," I said, "They're not here." Sapphire gave me a worried look. "What do you mean?" She asked nervously. "I can't find them. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be alright," I said comfortingly. "Is it alright with you if I listen to the rest of the recordings?" Sapphire asked. I nodded, "I don't mind." I knew the tapes would probably have some false information about everyone, but I didn't expect it to be as exaggerated as it was.

Sapphire pressed the play button on the recorder and for a few seconds there was only static, then the same voice as before said, "About what I said earlier, about not letting any of them in, if you already have, and they're with you now, find a way to get out of there. I don't think they can hear too well. Maybe you can use that to your advantage. Also, be really careful with the fox. He tends to become friendly with you, ya know, get your name, get you to trust him... Then he kills you right there. I hope you make it!" Sapphire looked at me in surprise, but I was just as shocked as she was. Why would someone say that? Especially if it's not true?

Sapphire slowly backed up into the corner. "Please... Please don't hurt me," she begged in fear. I stood up and slowly walked over to her. She began to shake and tremble. I carefully walked to her side and sat down. I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going to hurt you." All of the sudden, the lights went out. Saphire let out a scream of terror as the doors metal doors flew open due to the lack of power. She turned to me and saw my soft, glowing eyes. I could barely see in the dark, but I could tell she was crying. I heard Freddy's theme begin to play. It slowly got closer, and closer, and closer.

I pulled Sapphire against me and shielded her with my body. I heard Freddy walk over to us. "Don't do this. Please. Not her. She's my only friend," I begged, a tear forming in my eye. "That's just too bad," Freddy replied angrily. "Stay back!" I yelled, but it was no use, Freddy was still walking slowly towards us. He extended a hand to pull me away, but I held in to Sapphire. He struggled to pull me off of her, but I wasn't going anywhere.

I heard fast foot steps coming from the left hallway, the one closest to us. Freddy quickly turned to see what it was. Without warning, he fell over onto the cold floor. In his place stood a dark figure, staring at Freddy. "Who are you?!" Freddy demanded. "I don't tell people that kill innocent people my name," the figure replied in a soft, deep voice. He turned to me and Sapphire. He extended his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I turned around and helped Sapphire to her feet. "Are you alright?" I asked her quietly. She didn't respond. I guessed she was still a little confused. "Are you really willing to sacrifice yourself for one girl?" Freddy asked the figure. "If it came to that, yes, but you're no threat to me," he replied. His words surprised me. Did he even know who he was dealing with?

Freddy stood up and faced the figure. Bonnie and Chica appeared behind Freddy for back up. Freddy lunged at the figure straight on, but the figure seemed to disappear. Freddy fell to the floor and quickly stood up. I didn't see the figure in the room anymore. Maybe he was hiding in the shadows. Freddy looked around, but he didn't see the figure either. He turned back to me and Sapphire, then smiled. "No one's here to save you now," he said happily. At that point I had lost all hope.

He began to walk slowly towards us, Bonnie and Chica right behind him. I was still in front of Sapphire. At least I would die first so I wouldn't have to watch them torture her. I could feel Freddy put his cold hand on my shoulder. I remembered what seemed like so long ago, when the four of us were all friends. Bonnie, or Bradly, would always make us laugh. Chica, or Molly, was always reading, but she never did care for school. Freddy, or Jason, was my best friend. He would always skip school. I guess that's why I looked up to him. And me. I usually would sing to the others or comfort them if they were having a bad day. But all that was gone now, and I knew I could never get that back.

Freddy's hand began to dig into my shoulder and rip into me. I knew I wouldn't last long, not after what I'd seen him do to the others he captured. I let out a sigh of defeat. Then, out of the darkness, two more glowing eyes appeared, but instead of the soft, yellowish white glow our eyes were, these eyes were a bright blue. "I thought you got the message the first time," a voice said. It was the voice of the figure from earlier. Why didn't I see his eyes before? I guess that didn't matter to me at the time, because I could only think of one thing. We were saved.

The eyes moved slowly towards Freddy and the others. "Where did you come from?" Bonnie asked angrily. He didn't answer. He walked right past Bonnie and Chica and straight at Freddy. Bonnie and Chica grabbed the figure by his shoulders. The figure stopped and turned his head. Bonnie and Chica suddenly went flying backwards. This shocked me more then anything had that day. How did he do it? I didn't care. He turned back around and face Freddy. I noticed that Freddy was shaking in fear. "Do I even need to say anything?" the figure asked. Without hesitation, Freddy dragged Bonnie and Chica out of the room and back to the stage.

The doors suddenly slammed shut and the figure slowly walked towards us. His eyes began to grow dimmer, and dimmer, until I couldn't see them anymore. "Are you two alright?" he asked.  
>"W-Who are you?" Sapphire asked.<br>"Oh. Don't worry about that right now. You'll know later," he replied. His voice had changed from a serious, deep tone to a kind, gentle, happy tone.  
>"What are you?" "Like I said; you'll know later."<br>"Can we at least know your name?"  
>"Some other time. We'll meet again soon."<br>"When?"  
>"We'll probably tomorrow. I'm thinking about coming in and eating. It's been a while since I are pizza."<br>"How will we know it's you?"  
>"Simple; I'll be the only one with spikes on my chest and hands."<br>"What? Well okay."

The figure disappeared and when he did, the power came on, along with the lights. I looked at the power monitor. It read 200%. I shrugged and didn't question it. The only thing I did question was who that man was. "Don't worry Chris, we'll find out tomorrow," Sapphire said, almost reading my mind. 


End file.
